starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jar'Kai
thumb|right|250px|[[Asajj Ventress|Ventress usando sus espadas contra Dooku]] Jar'Kai es una de las más antiguas formas de combate con sable de luz, en la que los usuarios ejercen una técnica a dos armas. Descripción La técnica Jar'Kai permite a un Jedi luchar con dos sables laser, uno en cada mano, como Anakin Skywalker, demostrándolo por primera vez en su enfrentamiento con el Conde Dooku. Una de las hojas se usa para atacar mientras que la otra se utiliza para la defensa, parar golpes o aumentar la capacidad ofensiva. Como ocurre con todos los estilos de sable laser de combate, el Jar'Kai tiene puntos fuertes y débiles. Es de un buen estilo de combate con el que se podría mantener una fuerte capacidad ofensiva, usando las dos armas se podría mantener a un oponente acorralado y golpearle con facilidad. Sin embargo, un usuario de Jar'Kai que pierde la iniciativa se encuentra en una situación de desventaja frente a quien use un estilo de combate de un solo sable, sobre todo si usa un estilo de lucha poderoso. thumb|left|[[Darth Krayt usando Jar'Kai.]] El uso de las dos armas permite una serie rápida de golpes, aunque más débiles y descuidando la defensa. Un oponente más fuerte físicamente podría simplemente golpear poderosamente al usuario de jar`kai hasta que ceda su defensa. Historia Jar'Kai fue originalmente el nombre de una ciudad de Atrisia. Ahí fueron creados los sables de duelo Jar'Kai originales, que fueron esgrimidos por los Espadachines Yovshin. Los espadachines, esgrimiendo un sable en cada mano, inventaron el estilo Jar'Kai. Similar era el estilo desarrollado por los Macheteros Reales de la monarquía Kashi Mer. La última técnica, fue usada por las Legiones de Lettow, durante el Primer Gran Cisma, quienes la llamaron Niman por un doble Triunvirato de las divinidades Kashi. El Niman antiguo se basó en hojas de acero, ya que los sables laser no se habían inventado todavía, pero el estilo podía ser usado en una gran variedad de armas. Jar'Kai también existió como una táctica en lugar de un estilo completamente independiente, por ejemplo Sora Bulq, quien utilizó Jar'Kai en conjunción con Vaapad. También, la aplicacion de Jar'Kai por parte de Anakin Skywalker en contra del Conde Dooku estaba basada en en estilo Ataru, desafortunadamente como Skywalker no había recibido entrenamiento avanzado ni en Jar'Kai ni en la Forma IV, Dooku pudo romper fácilmente las defensas de Anakin. Muchos Caballeros Jedi y Lores Sith entrenaron para usar la Forma IV con las esperanzas de ganar conocimiento básico del ataque con 2 espadas, pero muy pocos alcanzaron la maestría en Niman. thumb|200px|Anakin luchando contra el [[Conde/Leyendas|Conde Dooku en Geonosis utilizando Jar'Kai.]] Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Nomad'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * *''Rogue's Gallery'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' * * * * * *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Old Scores'' *''Star Wars Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' * *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' * * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed videojuego'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 102: School Spirit'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10'' *''Star Wars Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' Fuentes * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Squadrons Over Corellia *''Saga Edition Core Rulebook' *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: ''Galactic Hunters Categoría:Combate con sables de luz